This invention relates generally to relay devices, and more particularly to a fluidic relay device using a supersonic fluid amplifier in combination with means for generating thermal energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,011 to Holmes, patented May 11, 1971, discloses a pyro fluidic relay device using a supersonic fluid amplifier to activate a resonator tube and generate thermal energy when a control pressure switches the amplifier to an active mode of operation. A potential safety problem exists with such a device since a high pressure pulse at the control port, such as one caused by high pressure gas used to purge or clean the controller circuit, could activate the resonator tube.